Sehijau Daun
by winterspaper
Summary: James tidak tahu sebanyak apa persamaannya dengan Prongs. Hari ini, ia menemukan satu. [drabble, #nextgeneration, james/oc]


**sehijau daun**

.

harry potter oleh joanne k. rowling

 _sehijau daun_ oleh dea.

.

—— **xx** ——

 **SORE MENJELANG** , petang segera tiba. James Sirius Potter telah menghabiskan separuh hari berbaring di bawah pengawasan Poppy Pomfrey yang terus menatapnya tajam belakangan ini.

 ** _Scorpius Malfoy,_** maki James dalam hati. **_Si ferret terkutuk itu_. _Semoga dia jatuh dari sapu terbangnya dan diputuskan pacarnya._**

Bukan tanpa alasan James menghina Scorpius dalam hati—pemuda tahun ke-3 itulah yang menjadi dalang terjebaknya James di sini.

Pertandingan Quidditch antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor, dan pemuda culas itu dengan seenak hati menukik, padahal sedikit lagi James akan meraih _snitch_.

Pertandingan tetap dimenangkan Gryffindor, tentu saja. Andai Slytherin yang menang, tentu saja Scorpius sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana.

Jangan tanya siapa pelakunya.

Tapi, di sinilah James. Merenungi nasib, mungkin. Ia menatap lurus ke semangkuk makanan dan seplastik saus yang dibawakan Albus saat ia berkunjung tadi; tentu saja si bodoh itu tidak terpikir untuk menyuapinya.

James menghela nafas. Seandainya saja ia punya sahabat-sahabat seperti Prongs, kakeknya—ya, ayahnya sering menceritakan tentang Marauders dan menyuruhnya mencoba meniru mereka, meskipun dihujani ceramah dan _glare_ Ginny setelahnya—, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

James dan James—ups. Maaf. James dan _P_ _rongs_ , rasanya punya banyak kesamaan.

Mereka berdua tampan, jelas. **_Dan tentu saja aku NGGAK narsis_** , tukas James dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pembuat onar, _kurang lebih_.

"Kalian punya waktu satu jam," kata Madam Pomfrey sambil menyibak partisi putih yang menghalangi pandangan James dari tadi. "Setelah itu, pergilah ke Aula Besar dan **_makan_**."

Bahkan setelah mereka bertatap muka dengan James, Madam Pomfrey masih melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Kau, Park Alice, kau terlalu kurus. Makan yang banyak atau aku akan memaksamu di sini seharian dengan infus," kata perawat itu penuh penekanan.

Tentu saja, James tidak memperhatikan. Saat Madam Pomfrey berlalu, James menatap ketiga orang yang datang mengunjunginya.

Adiknya, Lily Luna Potter. Anak perempuan itu tampak cemas. Ia meringis saat melihat tangan kakaknya yang dibebat dan di _gips_.

"Kau baik-baik saja kak?"

Tapi, _tentu saja_ James mengabaikan Lily.

"Em," kata James gugup. "Kau siapa?"

"Ini Alice! Park Alice!" ujar Rose Weasley riang. "Ravenclaw tahun ke-4! Dia sering sekali membantu kami, terutama dalam pelajaran. Dia ahli dalam segala hal, _perfect_ pokoknya!"

James tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya seperti Rose seolah ingin menjodohkannya.

"Eh?" Lily membuka bungkusan plastik yang dibawa Albus. "Ada spageti, kenapa tidak kau makan, Kak?"

"Tanganku buntung sebelah."

"Hush!" seru Lily. "Jangan ngomong begitu, dong, Kak!"

Hening sejenak menyapa, sampai akhirnya Rose buka suara. "Aku dan Lily mau saja menyuapimu, Kak James, tapi kami harus mengambil sesuatu dulu. Alice, tolong suapi si bodoh ini, ya?"

Didesak oleh Rose dan Lily, Alice terpaksa mengambil garpu—yang ada di mangkuk itu, dan mulai mengaduk saus dan spagetinya.

Sementara Rose dan Lily pergi, tahu-tahu seperempat piring telah habis dilahap James.

"Kau nggak banyak bicara ya," kata James pelan. Alice hanya tersenyum.

Ia menatap Alice dalam-dalam, menemukan kedua netra hijau daun itu juga menatap matanya.

Indah.

 _Sehijau daun._

"Mengapa?" kata James akhirnya.

Alice meletakkan mangkuk dan mengeluarkan sebuah _sticky notes_ tebal dan sebuah pena. Ia menulis: **_Aku bis_ _u._**

James tertegun. Ia terdiam, merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tersebut. "Maaf," kata James.

 ** _Tidak perlu,_** tulisnya. **_Aku akan operasi saat libur musim panas nanti, doakan saja aku._**

"Tentu saja," kata James sambil menerima suapan lagi.

James diam-diam berpikir: mengapa gadis sesempurna Alice tak bisa bicara? Dia cantik, dia pintar, dia sempurna—seperti kata Rose tadi.

Tapi, saat James menatap netra hijau itu sekali lagi, ia seakan terhipnotis.

"Kau punya mata yang indah," puji James.

Alice tertawa, tentu saja tanpa suara. Bahkan bila Alice tak bisa bersuara, James tetap akan menyukainya. Toh, bisu bukanlah kekurangan. Selamanya bukan.

"Aku suka."

Hari ini, James menemukan satu lagi persamaan dengan Prongs. Mereka sama-sama menyukai perempuan bermata hijau.

Sehijau daun.

 ** _fin._**


End file.
